From Fairytale Princess to Star Warrior
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: After Ella was eliminated in episode six of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, she felt she had no other purpose in life but to finish school and her few friends. But when her spirit bonds with that of a certain pink Star Warrior, she'll learn that she has a much greater purpose-being a hero!
1. Chapter 1

From Fairytale Princess to Star Warrior  
>Total DramaKirby Crossover Fanfiction)

Prolouge:  
>( Alternate take on episode 6 of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, specifically when the other members of Team Muskwok ask Ella to sing in order to free Dave from the grasp of a bear).<p>

Dave (struggling): Ugh...can't...breathe!

Sky: Ella please, you have to sing.

Ella (timidly): I...I...(She suddenly bursts into tears). I can't...I JUST CAN'T! (She runs away crying).

Shawn: Um, what was that about?

Dave ( Still struggling): Don't...know...but...help me! (Just then, the bear itself starts crying, drops Dave, and runs off in the same direction Ella went, which fortunately was the same direction as the meeting area where Chris is). Did...did it just let me go?

Sugar: No time fer chit-chat, we gotta catch that bear!

Sky: Sugar's right, the monkey is still inside the bear and we need the coin to win this challenge. We'll figure out where Ella went later, lets follow that bear! (They all chase after the bear).

(They chased after the bear, passing right under Team Kinosawak, who was caught in Max's trap).

Topher: I've never seen a sadder bear, not even at circuses.

Jasmine: If we lose, guess who I'm voting off!

Max: Um, not a mind reader.

Jasmine: Ugh. (Struggles to break the net). How are we going to get out of here?

Max: Ha, escape is impossible. This trap was built by the world's most evil mind, there is no chance of-ahh! (The net breaks and the fall to the ground).

Meeting Area...

Chris: Is this bear horribly depressed? Wow, how did you manage that?

Sugar: Oh Ella ran away, sobbing like a big baby and then that there bear did the same.

Sky: Sugar's right, though we could do without the harsh words. Anyway, we have the coin.

Chris: Right, you say the coin is inside the monkey, which is inside this bear. That's the story you're going with?

Sky: But its true. (Just then, the bear spat up the monkey and ran away crying again. The monkey sat on the ground, soaking wet and reading a comic). See, told you.

Chris: Alright, I believe you.

Sugar: Now fer that coin. (She picks up the monkey, and shoves her hand down its throat). Gimme that coin fuzzy!

Sky: Wait, don't do that!

Sugar: Stop struggling, yer only making it worse! (She shoves her hand further down the monkey's throat).

Dave: Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna puke.

Sugar: (Pulls her hand out of the monkey's mouth, revealing the coin). I got it! Don't spend it all at one place. (She walks up to Chris with the drippy coin).

Chris: Ugh, gotta get it into the machine to win Sugar.

(The next scene plays out exactly as it did in the real episode, Team Muskwok won the challenge).

Chris: Now before we head back, I have just one question-Where the heck is Ella?

(Her team had nearly forgotten that she ran off, so Chris had them go and look for her. They searched for nearly two hours).

Shawn: Ugh, this is taking forever. Where could she have run off to?

Dave: Guys, is it just me or is that tree top really overcrowded?

(They looked up to confirm that there were twenty or thirty so birds all flying in a tight cluster around a particular section of the tree. Team Muskwok had heard something as well, the sound of someone crying).

Sky: I'll get a better look. (She flipped into one tree and hopped into the one the birds were. Under the cluster of birds, she saw Ella sobbing into her hands as the birds perched on her). Ella!

Ella: (She looked up at Sky with a tear-stained face and red eyes). Go away, Sky. I don't want to speak to anyone, I just want to be left alone.

Sky (worryingly): Well okay, but you need to come back soon. Just do it when you're ready. (She climbs down to join the others). She won't come down, I think its best if we leave her alone. (Suddenly, a piece of paper lands by Sky's feet. She grabs it and looks up).

Ella: Could you please give that to Chris, I would appreciate that very much. (Sky nodded as she picked up the piece of paper and followed the others back to camp).

Later...

(The same elimination ceremony as the real episode takes place, Chris has just announced that Max was being eliminated).

Max: REVENGE! You will regret having ever met me, Chris McLean!

Chris: Yeah whatever, but I'd like to say that Max won't be going home tonight.

Max: Ha, fear got the better of him.

Chris: It has come to my attention that a certain singer no longer wishes to be here. (He is referring to Ella, who had come back about three hours ago). Ella, I received an anonymous note saying that you wanted to quit, is this true?

[Confession Cam]  
>Ella: I have been denied the ability to sing, I have lost all purpose in my life. I don't want the million dollars, I don't to stay on this island anymore. I just want to go home.<br>[End of Confessional]

Ella: Yes, its true. (This causes her whole team, minus Sugar, to gasp in shock.

Chris: Well, okay then. I'll have fun blasting you off the island then. Chef, take her to the cannon. (Ella did not even struggle as Chef hoisted her on his back and carried her towards the Cannon of Shame. Her team came to see her off).

Sky: Goodbye Ella.

Shawn: Take care of yourself, watch out for zombies!

Dave: Hope you have a soft landing.

Sugar (sarcastically): Sorry you had to leave best buddy. I guess I just have ta win without ya.

Dave: Don't you mean 'we have to-OWWW!. (He was cut off in mid sentence when Sugar stepped on his foot hardly).

Ella: Thank you...goodbye. (More tears escaped her eyes as Chris pushed the button on his remote, blasting her off the island for good).

Meanwhile in the far off reaches of space, a star-shaped spaceship was slowly passing through the endless void. Inside the ship was a small, round and pink creature sleeping peacefully, unaware that its destiny would soon be crossed with that of a certain young singer down on Planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Kirby Right Back At Ya! All credit goes to the original creators at 4Kids, Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. Please support the official releases).

Chapter 1: Kirby comes to Alberta, Canada

Ella sat in her bedroom and was calmly reading a storybook; it had been almost two years since the end of Total Drama. She had gotten over her depression that she felt when she came home and she stills sings, just not every five minutes like she used to. Many of the other contestants live in the same town as her, except Rodney and Sugar who live in a more rural part of Alberta but still go to the same school as Ella. Some of them, like Sky, Dave and Shawn are her friends; some are not such as Amy and Sugar. And others like Max and Scarlett are just uninterested.

Meanwhile in a rural part of Alberta, on a quiet farm some of the livestock are asleep outside the barns. Suddenly a dark shadow passes overhead; one cow awakens and 'moos' frantically. The other livestock awake and see what looks like a giant octopus hovering in the air. The animals began running away, but the octopus trapped them with its giant tentacles. It picked up one goat and slowly brought it towards its mouth as the goat 'bleated' in terror. Just then, Rodney and his father exited their house, having been awoken by the noisy animals and loud thumping sounds. They were immediately pelted by numerous animal bones as the giant octopus rose into the air. Rodney cowered in fear as his father cocked his shotgun and was firing bullets at the colossal mollusk, but it flew away leaving no trace of its presence but the skeletons of the dead farm animals.

In space, a small, round and pink creature was sleeping peacefully in a star-shaped spacecraft. Suddenly its sleep was disturbed by the ship's control pad beeping, a panel closed over the glass covering of the ship and it began traveling towards Earth at a fast speed. Ella had just finished reading a book and was going to pick up another one when a flash outside her window caught her attention. She looked outside to see a light streak across the sky and then land in the park near her apartment building. She needed to see what that was; she grabbed a coat from her closet and went towards the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a walk alright", she said. "Okay sweetheart, just be careful", called out her mother.

Ella left her apartment and ran towards the park, when she got there she saw a star-shaped spacecraft in a small ditch. The ship opened up and a small, round and pink creature fell out into the ditch. Before she could see what it was, a small glowing star flew from the ship and onto Ella's heart. She watched as it entered her heart through her chest until it could no longer be seen, though that was odd, Ella didn't pay much attention to that. She was more worried about this pink creature on the ground; she picked it up and held it in her arms. Its blue eyes blinked open and stared at Ella, her gaze was locked on it as well. "Are you alright, little creature?", she asked. The pink creature looked up at her and simply said, "Poyo". At first, Ella had no idea what it said, but after seeing that it didn't have any scratches or bruises, it was probably okay. She put the pink creature down on the ground and continued to speak to it, "Where did you come from? Do you have a name?". It didn't answer her first question, but at the second one, it bounced up and down happily saying, "Kirby, Kirby". Ella smiled at how cute it, or should she say 'he' was, "that's a very nice name. My name is Ella, it's nice to meet you", she said. Kirby looked at Ella as he tried to figure out how to pronounce her name, "El..la, Ella? Ella! Poyo!", he bounced happily. Ella giggled at his antics; soon it began to rain so she grabbed him and brought him to her apartment. "Well Ella that was a very long walk, you okay sweetie?", said her Dad. "I'm fine Daddy, it's just that while I was out walking, I got a bit...sidetracked", she said as she pulled Kirby out from inside her coat. Kirby blinked and looked at his surroundings, he had never seen and apartment before and it made him happy to be in a new place. "Poyo!", he squeaked loudly. "Oh my, it talks!", said Ella's mother. "Well, he sort of talks. I mean he did say my name and he can say his name, Kirby, and some other word. Poyo I think it was, anyway, can I keep him. Please", Ella said. She looked at her parents with pleading eyes, hoping they'd let her keep him.

Her parents thought about it, this was Ella's first pet and this could show her how to be responsible. "You can keep him honey, just make sure you take good care of him", said Ella's mom. Ella jumped for joy; her parents were going to let her keep Kirby. "Did you hear that Kirby? Welcome to the family", she said happily. Kirby bounced up and down excitedly, saying "Poyo" over and over again. Ella led him to her room where he started to jump on her bed; Ella rushed to her bed and grabbed him. "No, Kirby. You can't jump on the bed, that's not safe. You could fall down and hurt your head. Let's give you a bath and then we can dinner", said Ella. "Poyo, Poyo", Kirby responded as Ella brought him into the bathroom. After they both had a bath, they went into the dining room where her Mom had prepared a dish of meatloaf and mashed potatoes with corn. "Thanks Mom, this dinner looks great. And I think Kirby thinks so, too", Ella said as Kirby sat at the table.

Just as everyone was about to start eating, Kirby inhaled the entire dinner in one breath. Ella and her parents sat there stunned, until Ella picked up Kirby, grabbed a Croissant from the countertop and went into her room. "I think from now on, you'll have to eat with me and away from the dinner table. My Dad might not appreciate you gobbling up our dinner", said Ella as she ate the Croissant. After reading for about two hours, Ella decided to go to sleep; Kirby was already nestled into her blanket, snoring softly. Ella smiled and curled up next to him, "Goodnight Kirby", she said as she fell asleep. Outside her window, a figure stood on a tree branch watching as she and Kirby slept. The figure was wearing blue armor with silver shoulder pads that had gold rims. The blue and white cape on the figure's back flowed in the wind; the figure also wore a silver mask and purple shoes. Bright yellow eyes peered out of the mask as the figure watched Ella and Kirby sleeping, "Goodnight…Star Warriors", the figure said in a masculine voice.

Author's Note: That's it for Chapter One, come back and read Chapter Two, once I finish writing it. By the way, everything is going to be very different once you fully read it all. For starters, I plan to replace certain characters from the Kirby anime series with Total Drama characters or I'll give them human forms. Also, a lot of these chapters will be based on episodes of Kirby Right Back At Ya, so it will take me a while to update because I need to catch up with watching it. Don't forget to send some Reviews, until next time, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Kirby Right Back At Ya! All credit goes to the original creators at 4Kids, Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. Please support the official releases).

Chapter 2: Fire Ella

The next morning, Ella sat at the table having a bowl of cereal for breakfast. "Can I have some more cereal Mom?", she asked. Her mother looked at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion, "Ella, you just ate three bowls. How are you still hungry?". It didn't surprise Ella because Kirby himself had eaten three bowls of cereal, but since she woke up that morning, her appetite had been very large. Ella just picked up her backpack and walked towards the door as she left for school, she stopped when Kirby stood by the door holding one of her many stuffed animals. "Oh, I'm sorry Kirby, but I can't play with you. I have to go to school, but I promise to play with you when I come back", she said as she left. While Ella's parents stood talking to each other, Kirby ran back into Ella's bedroom and looked out the window. He saw her get on the school bus as it drove away, Kirby didn't want to spend the entire day by himself, and he wanted to spend time with Ella. Then he got an idea, he could follow her to school and play with her there. Kirby sucked up some air into his body and puffed it out, and then he began flapping his stubby arms up and down until he rose up in the air. He was flying, or at least, trying to. It appeared to look as though he was floating; he floated until he was on top of the school bus. Kirby smiled inwardly, knowing that he was going to spend the day with Ella. In a tree near the school, the same masked figure from last night watched as Kirby ran into the school, unseen by the massive crowd of teenagers.

It was third period, which meant that it was time for History class. Ella sat at her desk, which was between Sky and Dave's, and jot down the notes as the teacher wrote them on the chalkboard. "Now then class, The Upper Canada Rebellion is the most significant event in our country's history. It was an insurrection against the oligarchic government of the British colony of Upper Canada, which is present day Ontario, in December of 1837. While public grievances had existed for years, it was the Rebellion in Lower Canada, in present day Quebec, which emboldened rebels in Upper Canada to openly revolt soon after. The Upper Canada Rebellion" The teacher, Mrs. Robinson, was caught off when the principal, Mrs. Campbell, had entered the room. For some reason, both of her hands were behind her back; "I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson Mrs. Robinson, but I need the students attention for a few minutes", she said. The students all tensed up when she said that; Principal Campbell was very nice at times, but that didn't mean she wasn't strict and could meet out punishment to those who broke the rules. "Is Ella Thompson in this class?" she asked. Ella gulped as she slowly raised her hand, she had never gotten in trouble before, and so you can imagine how scared she was right now. "Does this creature belong to you?" the principal asked as she pulled Kirby out from behind her back. As soon as he saw her, Kirby bounced up and down happily saying her name over and over; Ella was mortified. "I found him sneaking around the hallway looking for you. Don't worry, he didn't do anything wrong, so you're not in trouble. However, I do asked that if you are going to bring your pets to school, that you keep a better eye on them", said Principal Campbell. Ella inwardly sighed in relief, even though she also made a mental note to have a talk with Kirby later about sneaking out of the house and following her everywhere.

Soon it was lunchtime, everyone lined up to grab their lunches and sat down to eat and talk with their friends. The former Pahkitew Island contestants sat at one table as Rodney went into a narrative about what he and his father saw the other night. "It was about 50 feet high with giant tentacles that stretch as far as a tractor trailer. It gobbled up all of our animals; my Dad is getting more, but he says that if this happens again we'll go broke. My family makes most of the money we have off those farm animals", he said. Some of the teens didn't believe him, and others were just terrified at the thought of a giant octopus. Shawn, however, was relieved to hear that it wasn't zombies because he still hadn't finished fortifying his house to withstand a zombie attack. Ella sat next to Sky, carrying a tray that was almost overloaded with food; Kirby bounced onto the table next to her. "Whoa, Ella you're going to eat all of that?", Sky asked. Ella didn't really know how she was still so hungry after eating three bowls of cereal for breakfast, but she was. Thinking it was too much, she divided her portions in half and gave it to Kirby, who happily munched away. "Your pet is so cute, Ella. Where did you get it, and more importantly, where can I get one?", asked Samey. Ella giggled and said, "I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, Kirby is one of a kind. I found him in the park all by himself". All the girls at the table gushed over Kirby, saying how cute he was; well not all the girls. Sugar only scoffed and said, "That pink puffball ain't so great, my dog's a way better pet than that. I trained him hunt dinner for my family, and he's way cuter". Kirby seemed insulted by Sugar's comments because he puffed up his cheeks angrily and began inhaling everything around him. The others laughed when he stopped because not only did he suck up Sugar's lunch, but his little bout even messed up her hair. Even though Ella was upset with him, she couldn't help but giggle.

Later when Ella got home, she sat in her room and did her homework. This time, Kirby sat patiently and waited for her to finish. Once she finished, she and Kirby played a game of hide and seek; it was Ella's turn to count while Kirby looked for a place to hide. After counting, Ella looked around her apartment for him, but he was nowhere to found. Then, Ella heard playful squeaking outside her window, she peered out and saw Kirby puffed up and floating. She sat on the windowsill and watched him float around. Suddenly, they both heard lots of crashing sounds coming up the street. Ella leaped back into her room and left her apartment; her parents were in town and she was worried about those sounds she heard. Kirby followed her as she ran into town, it turned out that Rodney's story wasn't made-up because the giant octopus was attacking the city. Police officers couldn't get close enough without being thrashed by its giant tentacles. Ella gasped in horror as she saw her parents trapped in building by one of its tentacles; she ran to them with Kirby following her. "Don't worry, I'll get you out" she said. She to pry the door open, but it was jammed. Just then, the octopus saw her and tried to smash her with its tentacles; she jumped out of the way as it came down. Then Kirby ran in front of it and to draw its attention, the octopus started to expel smaller octopuses from its suckers; they began attacking Kirby, slamming into him and throwing large rocks at him. Some even spat fire at him; Ella sat where she fell wondering what she could do to help. "Inhale the flames and touch the star on your chest". Ella turned and saw the mysterious masked figure holding out his hand to help here up; she took his hand and stood up, a confused look plastered her face. "What are you talking about?", she asked. "Your spirit has bonded with the young Star Warrior, his abilities are also yours. Inhale the small octopi as he does and then touch the star on your chest", the masked figure said. A glowing light appeared in front of Ella; she looked down and saw a glowing star on her chest. When the small star had flown into her, it had left a golden imprint on her skin; Ella ran towards the large octopus and tried to get the smaller ones' attention. Five of them surrounded her while the remaining four continued to harass Kirby; Ella wasn't sure how she was going to inhale five octopi, which were about twice the size of her head, all at once. She decided to wing-it and started to inhale normal, then something happened; her normal inhalation changed to more a tornado.

The powerful cyclone sucked up all five of the octopi at once; once she had them in her mouth, she swallowed them with almost no trouble. Then, she touched the star-shaped imprint on her chest; her body began glowing as a transformation came on. Her skin changed to a fiery red color, her dress looked like is on, or rather, made of fire. A golden yellow and grey headband, with an emerald on the front, appeared on her head; then her hair turned into pure flames above it. Sky, who was at the Post Office when this happened, peered out from behind a mailbox and stared at Ella's new form. "She has become…Fire Ella". She turned and saw the mysterious masked figure standing near her; seeing the expression on Sky's face, he continued to speak. "Your friend's spirit is bonded to Kirby's, as such she has gained his ability to copy an enemies' power by inhaling them. She and Kirby are the only ones who can defeat this monster", he said. Ella looked near her left side and saw that Kirby had also inhaled and copied the octopuses' power, changing himself into Fire Kirby.

Ella snapped her fingers and two WarpStars appeared beneath their feet; they flew up to the giant octopus and began to blast fire at from their mouths. The octopus tried to counter their attacks by shooting fire as well, but Ella and Kirby's fire blasts were too strong. They continued to blast the octopus until it began to glow; it rose into the air and evaporated. The frightened people on the ground cheered as they were saved, Ella and Kirby's WarpStars lowered them onto the ground as they de-transformed. Her parents, who were set free when the octopus was defeated, ran to her and trapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Mom, Dad, its okay. I'm alright, and thanks to Kirby and I, the town is safe", she said. Ella felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned and saw Sky giving her a 'thumb-up' and a friendly smile. "Well done, Star Warriors". They all saw the masked figure bow to Ella and Kirby in respect and walk away, "Wait, just who are you?", Ella and Sky asked at the same time while Kirby and Ella's looked confused. "Do not worry, I am a friend. My name is Meta Knight", he said as he vanished.

Meanwhile, in a dark and dreary place, a dinosaur-like monster stood before a dark and tall figure. "My Lord, the octopus monster you sent to Earth…has been defeated", it said. The figure stood silently and said, "Send Blocky next, I have a feeling he'll fare better". The monster left to carry out the ordered; the dark figure laughed to himself and said, "I have found the two Star Warriors, and soon…I will DESTROY THEM!".

That's it for Chapter 2. Stay Tuned for Chapter 3.

Until next time…SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Kirby Right Back at Ya! All credit goes to the original creators at 4Kids, Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. Please support the official releases).

Chapter 3: A Block-Buster Battle

The sun shone on the quiet town of Granum, Alberta. It was a cloudless Saturday morning; people were already outside enjoying the nice weather. Not everyone was though because there were twenty or thirty something construction workers downtown working tirelessly to repair the buildings that were wrecked by the giant octopus. Ella was in her room that morning, sleeping in her bed. Normally, she wouldn't still be asleep at 11:35am even on a Saturday, but she needed to. After she and Kirby defeated the giant octopus, she felt very exhausted. Of course, this only made itself known when she walked into her room. She was so tired that she didn't even have enough energy to change out of her dress; she just flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

Kirby, however, wasn't tired; he was still beaming with energy, but seeing as Ella was about as energetic as a sloth, he couldn't play with her. He just sat on the bed next to her and waited for when she'd wake up, but it was nighttime when she passed out so that would take long. Eventually, he also fell asleep curled up under the crook of Ella's arm. The sunlight poured in through the window and shone on Ella's sleeping face, after a while it was too much and she finally woke up. She saw that Kirby was still tucked under her arm, so she sat up slowly so that she wouldn't disturb him. Ella looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost 12:00 in the afternoon; "I guess that battle took a lot out of me", she laughed. Quietly, she picked out some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom; as she took a bath, her thoughts drifted towards what happen last night. She had transformed into some sort of fire creature and together, she and Kirby had single-handedly defeated that giant octopus. She kept thinking about how powerful she felt when she was in control of fire, it made her feel stronger.

Then, Ella began thinking about the mysterious masked man, Meta Knight. He was the one who told her about her new powers, or rather, just what to do when the octopus was attacking. Just how much does he know? Ella thought. After showering, she stepped out and saw Kirby awake and waiting for her, she smiled and walked into the kitchen with him following close behind her. Ella made a small sandwich and saw down on the couch to eat as she turned on the T.V. The channel that came on first was News 12 and what she saw surprised her; her and Kirby's pictures in their fire forms were on the screen as the reporter spoke. "It's amazing what took place here on the streets of downtown Granum last night. As you can behind me, this was footage taken from an eyewitness on the scene. The giant octopus continues to attack and everything seems bleak. But then, a teenage girl and some strange pink creature with fire powers arrive and engage in a "Heated" battle with the giant mollusk." Ella watches as they play the scene when she and Kirby transformed and fought the giant octopus, before the reporter could continue, Ella shut off the T.V. and decided to go for a walk. Kirby trotted behind her as she walked down sidewalk, they both saw two people standing on a corner. As soon as they saw them, the two kids ran towards them. "Oh my gosh! You were so awesome last night, I mean I loved you on Total Drama, but what you did last night was too cool", said one of the kids. "Yeah, that whole you did with the fire was out of this world! Can we have your autograph, please?" asked the second kid. Ella couldn't help but admit how cute these children seemed and so she signed in their little notebooks. They both squealed with joy and ran off; Ella bent down and picked up Kirby in her arms. "I guess a little bit of extra publicity won't be so bad, right Kirby", she said. Kirby simply smiled and said "Poyo", but if you understood him as much as Ella did, that meant yes. Ella began to walk towards the playground, thinking that a nice day spent with Kirby might relieve her of the little bit of stress she felt.

"No fair Sky! Why do I have to come with you?" Sky and her thirteen year old brother, Skylar, were walking down a forest path. "You have to come because Mom and Dad said you can't stay home by yourself. And besides, you used to like coming here with me", said Sky. When they reached the end of the path, they came upon a small Native American reservation; Sky had come there and visited the reservation since she was little. Her grandma lived there since half of Sky's family was of Cherokee descent, but today she came to see someone more important. First, she and Skylar went to the small house their grandma lived in; she sat by the fireplace when she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the smiling faces of her two grandchildren. "Sky, Skylar, it's so nice to see you two again. Come here and give your grandma a hug", she said. Sky and Skylar gave her a hug before Sky began speaking, "It's nice to see you too, Grandma Woo-Yi I-He-Yaw. I was wondering if Duyugodv Ayosdi was in his hut, I need to seek his wisdom. It's very important that I speak with him now". Woo-Yi I-He-Yaw pondered this for a while, and then she smiled and said, "Well of course you can So-Ga-I-Ni-Si. He is in his hut, just follow the path. Oh, and remember your manners; say "Osiyo" when you greet him and "Do-Da-Da-Go-Hu-I" when you leave. And if he offers you something, be respectful and take it, now go on sweetheart. I hope you get the answers to your questions". Sky smiled, gave her quick hug and then left. As she walked down the stone pathway, she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and saw Skylar running to catch up to her, "What are you doing?", she asked. "Grandma said that should come with you, she said I need to learn to have more respect for my older sister. So, I'm sorry I got mad at you when you brought me with you", said Skylar. Sky smiled and continued to walk down the path with her brother close behind her. Soon, they had reached the home of Duyugodv Ayosdi, the elderly oracle of the reservation. Whenever anyone on the reservation needed to answer an important, spiritual question they always turned to him. Sky and Skylar walked into the hut where he sat by a fire, smoking his large traditional pipe; they bowed their heads to him and sat on the quilted floor. "Osiyo, Duyugodv Ayosdi. I have come to ask you an important question in regards to my friend, Ella", said Sky. Duyugodv Ayosdi took a long puff from his pipe before speaking, "I sense that you have more than one question for me young one. And you may ask them, but I can only guarantee that I can answer some them, not all". Sky sat deep in thought, if he was only wise enough to answer some of her questions, then she needed to ask the right ones. "Well, my first question is…do you know where Kirby come from? And why did he come here?", she asked. She waited until he spoke, "I know not of Kirby's birth origins, but I do know other things. Kirby is a young Star Warrior; he's not much older than an infant. He has amazing powers…I'm afraid I do not know anything else about him". Sky was stumped, his short explanation didn't really answer her question; she thought for a while and then asked another question.

"What about Ella? Two years ago, she couldn't even stand up straight after being electrocuted. How is she suddenly able to swallow octopi and then spit fire?" Duyugodv Ayosdi sat thoughtfully and said, "Forgive me, but my wisdom is only limited to what I know and what the spirits of my ancestors have shown me. Any questions regarding your friends' new-found abilities are beyond my ability to answer". Sky had a defeated look on her face, but she stood up and politely exited his hut with Skylar close behind her. "So what now, Sky? What are you going do?" asked Skylar. Sky didn't hear what he said; she was too lost in thought. Kirby came from somewhere and when he landed on Earth, Ella found him. However, that didn't explain where the giant octopus came from nor did it explain how Ella was able to breathe fire. And Sky thought about something else, the mysterious figure known as Meta Knight told her that Ella and Kirby were the only ones who could defeat the octopus. Just how much does he know?, she thought.

Ella was in the playground with Kirby, sitting on the swing set while he played on the jungle gym. She kept thinking about what she had done last night, and to be honest, it made her feel happy. Not just because she saved everyone's life, but because she felt strong. She was able to spit fire from her mouth and destroyed a giant octopus. Kirby tugged on her dress and gestured to an ice cream truck; Ella smiled and went to buy them two ice cream cones. As she and Kirby ate their ice cream, she saw something fall from the sky. She and Kirby ran towards the sandbox and saw what looked like a white brick; suddenly electric sparks shot out from it. It began to double in size, and then it sprouted arms and legs. An angry-looking face appeared on its front, it became a block monster with the appearance of a sumo wrestler. It lifted one of its legs and tried to step on Kirby; acting quickly, Ella pulled him out of the way. Scared beyond all reason, she ran as fast as she could.

Sky and her brother heard the loud stomp, and as they ran into town, they bumped right into Ella and Kirby. "Ella, what's going on?" asked Sky. Ella merely pointed behind her as the block monster came closer. Skylar suddenly got an idea, "Ella, you and Kirby got to suck it up", he said. That's when Ella remember that she could do that now, her fear was replaced by determination as she and Kirby sprung up and began to suck up the monster. Their combined whirlwind knocked over a few trees and some lamp posts, but they couldn't pull in the monster. Ella and Kirby collapsed on the ground, gasping for air like two fish out of water. The monster raised its leg to step on them, but Sky and Skylar pulled them out of the way and ran as fast they could.

Later, they were hiding by some rocks on the beach. "We won't be safe here for too long. This is bad, how come Ella and Kirby couldn't suck up that big block?" asked Sky as Skylar helped Ella and Kirby catch their breaths. "It is too heavy", said a voice. The foursome looked and saw the masked face of Meta Knight. "The creature is made of a high density matter, so it is too heavy for Ella and/or Kirby to inhale, even if they inhale together. You must find a way to turn the monster's strength into its weakness", he said. Just then, its loud stomping was heard on the beach; frightened beach goers ran away for their lives. Ella suddenly got an idea, she and Kirby ran towards the monster and began letting chase them towards a cliff over more rocks. Ella pulled Kirby away as the monster went too close to the edge and fell off. As it hit the rocks below, it broke into five little block monsters. Ella sucked up one as Kirby sucked up another leaving only three left. Then as Kirby transformed, Ella began to transform as well; her skin changed to a deep camouflage green color. A blue head-piece with golden edges and a star on the front appeared on her head, and a single pink plume came out from the top. She looked towards Kirby, who had the same form except that the plume was red instead of pink.

"Kirby and Ella have transformed into Stone Kirby and Stone Ella, now let us see if they came use the monster's strength against it", said Meta Knight. Kirby and Ella may have transformed, but that didn't deter the other three block monsters, who began to use their bodies to pummel and kick them repeatedly. Deciding that they had enough of being body slammed, Ella and Kirby changed again. This time they appeared to be huge stone statues, the little block monsters slammed into them, but they had no effect. It was as if this form made Kirby and Ella invincible. Sky and Skylar cheered from the sidelines while Meta Knight stood quietly observing the battle. The block monsters converged and became the big block monster again, and then it ran towards Kirby and Ella and began pushing them towards the edge of a cliff that loomed over the ocean. Sky and Skylar watched in horror as Kirby, Ella and the block monster fell into the water, rapidly sinking. Oh please let them be okay, thought Sky, I wish I could help them. Then there was a flash of light above her, she looked up and saw Kirby's WarpStar in the air. It expanded its size and flew into the water; seconds later it came back out with Ella and Kirby gripping its sides. It lowered them gently onto the sandy beach and then it shrank down and flew away. Ella sat on the sand as she coughed up a bit of water, she and Kirby had de-transformed while they were still under water.

Skylar took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders as she shivered from the cold. A bright light flashed as Sky looked down into her hand, she was holding Kirby' WarpStar; she simply decided to put it in her pocket to keep it safe. Meta Knight had vanished again when the battle was over, so Sky and Skylar helped take Ella and Kirby back home. After a warm bath and some soup, Ella sat in the living room with Kirby, Sky and Skylar. "I have a new transformation now, its made me even stronger. I wonder if there will be more", said Ella. Sky sat quietly as Skylar spoke, "Well, you guys were pretty awesome out there. A hope that block monster is the only we'll see, though. The thought of more monsters showing up is kind of scary, right Sky?". Sky never answered, she had too many questions on her mind. Where did Kirby come from? Why was he on Earth? How is Ella able to do the things he can? Where and why do these monsters keep appearing? And what does Meta Knight know? She stuck her hand it her pocket and ran it over the cool texture of Kirby's Warpstar; I know one thing though-I have to keep this safe at all costs, she thought.

That's it for Chapter 3, come back soon for Chapter 4: Ella's Duel Role

Until next time, SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
